


When you've felt only Fire...... What can Shadows do for your wounded soul?

by HimawariMirai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemy turned ally, Gen, Internal Monologue, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariMirai/pseuds/HimawariMirai
Summary: Trust.Emerald had never been good with trust. Having had to look out for herself practically her entire life, taking what she needed and doing what she had to in order to survive. Trust, was for fools. Something to be wielded, a powerful tool to be used to manipulate people.She’d lived her entire life by this truth, and was determined never to stray from that path.…… Then she clashed alone against the panther Faunus of Team RWBY, and though it was hardly the first time she’d done so, her carefully made rules, the truth she knew……… Wavered.





	When you've felt only Fire...... What can Shadows do for your wounded soul?

**Author's Note:**

> ...... What *is* it with me, and looking over a story I've written that's a modest few hundred words long, and then adding more to it until it's grown several times beyond its original length? I sometimes have trouble getting a story started, but once I have, sooner or later I run into a different problem. *Ending* the story.  
>  Anyway, that's just a bit of trivia for you all. Hope you enjoy this one!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Theirs had always been a battle of clashing beliefs……

A thief creating illusions and wielding sickles, versus a runaway turned guardian enveloped in shadows, wielding swords……

Having fought each other countless times, with and without their respective friends, teams and allies, two young women face each other once again on their own……

Only **this** time…… The guardian has something to say…… And sometimes words prove to be enough…… To _shatter_ illusions.  

 

* * *

 

 

Don’t expect any favors or free gifts.

**Nothing** in life is **ever** free. **Trust**

Trust only yourself, and even then, only _mildly_.

 

These were some of the rules by which she had learned to live.

Her teacher, **life** itself. Her tools, her wits, her instincts, and, once she awoke it……  
Her Semblance.

Her Semblance, as powerful as it turned out to be, also drove home another point rather harshly. She could never trust another person, for how could _they_ ever trust someone whose Semblance was capable of putting them under any illusion she desired? Who could ever trust someone who had the power to, in their eyes, control their minds?

She _scoffed_ at the last notion.

She couldn’t _control_ their minds, only _fool_ them. Her Semblance wasn’t _mind control_ , it was a damn _magic trick_. A magic trick that was _extremely_ difficult to see through, break, or even _know_ you were seeing in the first place.

Who in their right mind would **ever** trust someone like-

“Come with us.”

Like-

“You want to get away from her, don’t you?”

Like-

“You want to run, to be free of her……”

Like……

“But you are too scared, too frightened, too terrified to run.”

Like……

Amber eyes softened and the strangest feeling came over her.

“I know a thing or two about running…… About living in the shadows…… I also know a thing or two about being too scared to run, too scared to die, too scared of the person you thought was your mentor, your friend…… Someone you could trust……”

Like…… Like……

“Too horrified by the realization that the person you thought you could trust and follow…… Was a **monster**.”

Like……

“Come with us…… _Run_ with me. Be _free_ of her. Step out of the shadows and _run_ with me, with _us_. We will fight Cinder one day, let there be **no** doubt about that. However whether _you_ fight _with_ us or not when that moment comes, is _entirely_ , **your** decision. But until then, I can show you how to run, not simply to run _away_ , even though that’ll be the first step, but also how to run **_free_**.”

“… _Why_ …?”

Her lower lip quivered and her eyes blinked rapidly.

“Why would you even…… _Offer_ that…!? I’ve hurt you and your team…! I’ve shed your blood, _their_ blood-“

“And we’ve shed yours.”

“-I’ve tormented you all, repeatedly, with horrible imagery from your **worst** memories, your **worst** experiences-“

“All illusions that made us stronger in the end.”

“I’ve **killed** two of your friends!”

“ **One** , _indirectly_ , and she got better.”

“That still leaves-“

“Pyrrha did not die by your hands. Do not put blood on your hands that have no business being on them.”

“WHY in the HELL are you even TALKING like this to me!? You **KNOW** who I am!”

“I know who you _could_ be.”

“…!”

“I know because I’ve **been** through the same fear you’re feeling, and while I haven’t killed anyone, I can’t help but think that _you_ haven’t either.”

She stared at her, no sound escaping her but her own ragged breath. All it did was make her further unable to speak. In contrast, a _lot_ of sounds escaped _her_. _She_ , had **no** trouble speaking.  
And the words she spoke, they pretty much **all** , hit home. Unlike what _anyone_ had said to her before. Her words, her voice, the look in her eyes, on her face, all implied an understanding of her that no one’s ever shown before.  
And…… And……

She set her jaw and **steel** entered her eyes.

“I don’t know **what** you are doing……”

Trust **no one**.

“And I don’t **care**.”

Who in their right mind would _ever_ trust **you**?

“All _I_ know……”

If something _seems_ too good to be true…… It **always** is.

“Is that I don’t **buy** the **shit** that you’re _slinging_ , **Belladonna** …!”

“I’m not selling any.”

Just like how a single well-placed strike can cause an entire brick wall to crumble, one single word, or in this case, one single sentence, can demolish an entire argument.

She had it **ingrained** into her **bones** …… She had lived like this for so long she could _scarcely_ remember **ever** living any other way…… **Knowing** to **take** what she needed to survive, for **no one** would **ever** trust someone like her…… Not with…… Not with a _past_ like hers……  
Not with a _Semblance_ like hers……

Blake _smiled_ at her, one of her cat ears twitching, her tail swishing from one side to the next before remaining immobile.

“Come with us.”

“ **Why** …!?”

She grit her teeth, her crimson eyes _blazing_.

“ **How** can you even **begin** to-“

“Trust you?”

Her words dissolved in her throat, her eyes widening slightly, her mind scrambling for a counter-

“Because I want to _try_ to.”

Her mouth moved but no sound escaped her lips.

“I have spent a **lot** of time **running** from things. From _people_. As soon as things got too difficult for me to handle, rather than stay and fight, I _ran_.  
I ran, and it **_disgusted_** me. I grew afraid to trust people, because who would ever trust someone who runs away at the first signs of real trouble? Who’d trust someone like _me_ to have their back when the fighting starts? I ran away from the White Fang when my mentor revealed himself to be a monster, and instead of staying to fight him, I ran. When Yang lost half of her right arm because of that same monster, I couldn’t face her because I blamed myself for it, so I ran. But no matter **how** much I ran _away_ …… I had somehow managed to run _into_ a group of people who just, _wouldn’t_ leave me alone. No matter _how_ much or how far I ran, sooner rather than later, there they were. And if there was **one** thing I learned from that, then that is this.”

She found herself waiting, staring at her, breathing silently, just awaiting her next set of words. There was a need, she would later realize, that existed deep down inside of her, a need that the young woman in front of her was speaking to, and was doing so directly.

“ **Every** relationship, begins with **trust**. It is then **maintained** by continued trust. At _least_ , if you want to have a _positive_ one.”

Her eyes widened a bit again. Her mouth moving silently for a moment before remaining still.

“Despite me running away, effectively _abandoning_ her, Yang still **trusted** me. She was hurt by me leaving, so very **very** **hurt** …… However despite all that pain, and the sense that I had abandoned her, Yang kept her faith in me even then…… Weiss trusted me, Ruby trusted me, and Sun trusted me. They had all _started_ to trust me a long time ago, they _continued_ to trust me, and by the time I’d betrayed that trust by running away, hurting them by doing so, they _still_ trusted me. Do you know why?”

Emerald blinked in surprise at herself. She’d shaken her head before she’d even thought about it.

“Because by that point, they had come to **understand** me. They **understood** me, understood who I was, and yet they trusted me. Why? Because they **liked** who I was. They _understood_ who I was, they _liked_ who I was, and they had all decided they wouldn’t let me be alone.  
Not when I clearly **needed** them by my side. And they in turn, **needed** **_me_**.  
And once I’d **finally** understood that, I grew stronger than I could have **ever** hoped to on my own, and I finally…… At _long_ **last** ………  
Stopped, running away from them. Because there is really **no** other place in this world…… I would rather be, than with them.”

Emerald shook her head again, this time by her own volition. She had to…… To clear her mind. To get _back_ to herself. To _remember_ -

“They trusted me, and that’s why I want to _try_ trusting **you** , Emerald. Because I know what trust can do for someone…… I see parts of my past self in you, and, though it may be a bit arrogant of me to assume this, given that I don’t know you too well yet, I think you **need** someone who trusts you.”

Emerald stared at her…… She felt…… She thought…… Hell, she didn’t know _what_ she felt or thought. It was like everything and absolutely nothing, all at once. She had heard everything the Faunus had said. She had _understood_ what she had said. She **knew** what to do next.  
Given everything her teacher, life itself, had taught her. Given everything she had taught herself, had learned from living her life, her next few courses of actions were obvious.

……… And yet she couldn’t.

**Go**.

_I can’t……_

**Don’t listen**.

_I can’t……_

**Her words are garbage**.

_I……_

**Remember what you’ve learned**.

_I know…! But what she’s saying is…… It’s-_

**She is wrong**.

_…… I don’t-_

**She is lying**.

_I don’t-_

**You cannot trust her. Only yourself**.

_She underst-_

**Nothing! She is wrong**.

_No…… No, she’s-_

**She is lying**.

_No! What she’s saying is-_

**YOU CANNOT TRUST HER**.

**_ I WANT TO TRY _ ** **_!!!!!!!!_ **

With that final inner exclamation, the deep frown she’d furrowed dissolved.

Slowly…… Slowly, she inhaled…… And then exhaled.

She felt…… _Light_. Moreso than she could remember feeling in far more years than she felt comfortable with admitting.

Just letting that inner exclamation be heard, if only inside her mind…… Just letting that small, small voice that she’d kept stomped down and trampled ever since childhood cry out its innermost desire……

Emerald inhaled and exhaled again.

**Her** innermost desire.

It wasn’t to _steal_ things.

It wasn’t to _hurt_ people.

It wasn’t to _trick_ people, to _rob_ them.

It wasn’t to show people cruel illusions, to _torment_ them.

It wasn’t to help a woman like Cinder.

No…… A **_monster_** like Cinder.

Raising her gaze, Emerald locked her red irises with the amber ones of the Panther Faunus kneeling opposite her in the outdoor field they both occupied.

“…… Have you made up your mind…?” Blake asked, her voice kept carefully neutral, as to not influence the mintnette in any direction whatsoever.

A decision such as this would affect her entire life, and as such, she needed to decide for herself whether to return to the monster she served, or to take a chance on the **far** more terrifying route and accept a freedom and possible happiness that might very well lead to an excruciatingly painful death.

Emerald closed her eyes-

** You cannot trust h- **

_‘Single gunshot’_

-and nodded her head once before opening them again.

“I can’t even **begin** to imagine your friends being happy with my decision, but……”

Blake tilted her head slightly to the side, one cat ear tilting slightly backwards while the other bent forward ever so slightly.

“…… I _want_ to _trust_ you, Blake. And I want _you_ to trust me, too.”

“You are sure?”

“I want to **try** , Blake. Everything you’ve said, it’s…… It’s all true. You’ve bullseyed me.  
I don’t know how _anyone_ can trust someone like me, someone with my past, not to mention my _Semblance_ , but……”

Emerald’s facial expression, the look in her red irises, _softened_ , grew _distinctly_ **vulnerable**.

“Blake, I……… I want you to trust me. And……… I want to try trusting _you_.”

For several long moments, the feline Faunus studied her eyes, her face, her entire body language…… And found one _distinct_ difference. One single detail that she could not remember ever seeing before, even when they first met all those many, many months ago.

Emerald……… Was _relaxed_.

Her entire body language _sang_ that one fact to Blake.

She wasn’t trying to fool anyone, to cast a spell on anyone, to seduce or coerce them into some conceited or sadistic scheme. And so, following her mind’s intent, her body had relaxed.

“Okay.”

Seeing the young panther Faunus slowly rise to a standing position, Emerald remained seated. Her body ached from their brief yet intense battle, several minor cuts and bruises adorning her anatomy. And given their conversation, she was in _no_ hurry to get up.

“In that case, Emerald……… I will try.” Blake promised, giving a single, gentle nod.

It was a gesture the mintnette returned, sitting back more fully on her ass and straightening her legs a bit.

“Can’t speak for the rest of my team, though…… Or my friends.”

Emerald gave a weak chuckle, she felt tired, all of a sudden. So…… So _very_ **tired**.

“Every relationship starts with trust…… At least if you want a _positive_ one.”

Blake looked surprised to have her own words echoed back at her.

“I _know_ your friends won’t trust me, Blake. Not even a _little_ …… It's going to take _time_. Not to mention _effort_.” Emerald said and shifted slightly on the ground. “But _you_ have agreed to _start_ trusting me…… And hey, you’ve gotta start _somewhere_ , right?” She smiled as much as she could muster at the Faunus, feeling absolutely exhausted, physically _and_ emotionally.

Blake gave a small smile in return.

“Very true. After all, even a journey of a thousand miles must begin-”

“With a single step.”

Emerald grinned amusedly up at the surprised Faunus.

“Nice quote. Know who said that?” Blake retorted, amusement dancing in her golden eyes.

“Lao Tsu.” Emerald replied easily.

“Impressive. Didn’t expect you to be a reader of philosophy.” Blake commented with the right corner of her mouth raised in a corner-of-mouth smile.

Emerald tilted her head.

“Didn’t expect _you_ to be a reader of _smut_ , but hey, who am I to judge?” The mintnette shrugged, still grinning.

Blake barked a laugh.

“Touché.”

The blacknette then dug her Scroll out from one of the many pockets spread across her attire. Her fingers moved swiftly across its surface, and she’d put it away again no less than five seconds later. A short but merry jingle came muffled from her pocket no more than ten seconds later.

“Our ride’s on its way.” Blake announced without getting her Scroll out again.

“Small stealth airship?” Emerald inquired, to which the blacknette gave her a look before nodding. “We could never locate you on radar.  
Annoyed Mercury and _infuriated_ Cinder to **no** end.”

“Glad to hear.” Blake replied, simply.

“Lemme guess, your team’s gonna be on that airship.” Emerald said, and quickly beat down a wave of nervosity.

“And if they are?”

“Just wondering.”

With that, they descended into silence.

For a full, _twelve_ seconds.

“…… Yang’s gonna greet me with a concussion, isn’t she?”

Blake **grinned**.

“Probably.” She said in an almost cheerful tone. “No reason to worry, though.”

“Oh?” Emerald inquired with a tilt of her head.

“Yep…!” Blake chuckled, this time not even _trying_ to hide her amusement. “I’ve got **excellent** painkillers…!”

The sound of an approaching airship then reached their ears.

Emerald raised a hand to her chin and moved her jaw around. Yep, perfectly functional.  
Pity it wouldn’t remain that way for very long.

The airship came closer.

“Sorry about your jaw.”

“Don’t worry about it. Which reminds me, you’re friends with that pint-sized girl now, right?”

“… Neo?”

“Yeah, her.”

“… Yeah?”

“Which means you all know sign-language, right?”

“… Yeah?”

“ _Brilliant_.”

As tired as she was, Emerald still rose to her feet, giving her ass a few swats before standing up straight. This would be a brand new beginning for her, of that she had **no** doubt. Even so, she knew it would probably take her a while to completely shed her old skin, metaphorically speaking, and she couldn’t help but wonder, how she would change while spending time in the company now approaching.

The airship drew up close, still high above them, opened its hatch quite early, and then something brown, orange and brightly yellow jumped out from inside it and fell quickly towards them.

‘Since I am undoubtedly going to change…… May as well try something new.’

With that thought in mind, Emerald threw her arms out to the sides and grinned up at the incoming ticked-off Sunny Little Dragon.

“I am **excellent** at **sign-language** …! LAY IT ON ME, BIMBO!!!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

A minor tremor shooting through the ground, some explanations, followed by a pun or two and a few minutes later, saw the small airship taking off yet again.

This time, with one extra passenger apart from its usual crew onboard.

One extra passenger who gratefully accepted a bottle of water along with two painkiller pills, swallowing them quickly before resting her head against the airship wall, closing her eyes and focusing on the days to come………

…… Still though, her head and jaw hurt like a **son** of a **bitch** …!

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad painkillers, aspirin, or what have you, take a while to kick in, eh?  
> Anyway! That’s another story done, folks! I may return to this one, or I might not.  
> We’ll see if the inspiration strikes me.  
> Til’ then, peeps…! Til’ then.


End file.
